Hello Panny
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: My opinion on how Pan was born, sort of A/U, a bit of G/V in there aswell


Hello Panny  
  
**********  
  
By Mad Stickwoman 523  
  
Discaimer: I OWN DBZ! SUE ME! (By the way, I was only kidding, hehe, you can sue me if you want, but you'll only get a few coppers and some cat food!)  
  
A/N: Wow, my first mainly non-humor fic...anyways, as you might have guessed, this is my first well, serious fic. I can't actually belive I'm writing this. I wrote this for English homework, my freind thought it was a bit too deep, though, but I changed it. I actually don't think it's all that good, but I'll leave that for you to decide. For once I'm not hyper, that's a really big step for me...well, I better get on and let you read it... ^_^  
  
Oh, *these are Gohans thoughts*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
" I don't think I can do this, Gohan!" Videl said to her husband. They were in the car driving to the hospital.  
  
She screamed as pain shot through her body.  
  
"It'll be alright, Videl, don't worry, this is normal." Gohan replied in a soothing tone. Actually, he was pretty scared himself. *No Gohan, don't let her see that you're scared, they can sense fear*.  
  
They drove through the wrought iron gates of the hospital (A/N: It's an old hospital, alright?). He left her in the car as he went to get a wheel chair. As he ran back to the car he heard her scream again, he hated to see her in pain, his eyes flashed green, but then he regained control of himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Videl was in the wheelchair and that he was pushing her up the hill.  
  
"How could you do this to me, Gohan. This is probably worse than Cell!" he laughed. It was nice to see that she could keep her sense of humour, even through something that was 'worse than Cell'.  
  
"If I recall correctly, you're the one that wanted this!" he said. She chuckled, and then another contraction came and she screamed.  
  
*Gee, she seems to be in a lot more pain than mum was when she had Goten…* Gohan quickly shook himself from that train of thought.  
  
Videl was now in her bed. The contractions were coming faster and stronger now. She was squeezing Gohans hand, and he was sure he heard a crack. She certainly wasn't the weakest human on Earth, even Vegeta had said so.  
  
The doctor came in and asked, "Mr. Son, could I have a word with you, alone?"  
  
"I guess so." Replied Gohan.  
  
They stepped into the corridor, but they could still hear Videls screams. Gohan winced.  
  
"Mr. Son," said the doctor, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but if we don't give Mrs. Son a caesarean, we could loose the baby. I need your consent to go through with it, though."  
  
Gohan just stood there, staring into space with a blank look on his face.  
  
He remembered when he had first met her, he knew he loved her even then. He remembered when she found out that he was Saiyaman, how relieved he had been when he didn't have to hide it from her anymore. Their flying lessons, how close they had become. He remembered their wedding, how she had looked coming down the aisle, when he promised to love her till death does them part. How he blushed when they kissed in front of the congregation. He loved her, with all his heart, and he knew that she did him. Now their child's life was in danger, he would not let it die. He had let too many other people down. But he won't this time.  
  
"Mr. Son, are you alright?" asked the doctor. This brought Gohan out of his daze. "Do you want us to go through with the operation?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I will not let my child die." replied Gohan, more determined than he had ever been in his life. They walked back in to tell Videl.  
  
"I'll leave you alone to tell her, I think that would be best."  
  
"Alright, thank you doctor."  
  
"Tell me what, Gohan?" asked Videl, worry clearly evident in her voice.  
  
Gohan gulped, although his face was still grim, "Well, um, you see, Videl, they'll have to give you a caesarean or the baby will die. I told them to go ahead with it, I hope you agree."  
  
The look she gave him tore him apart, but then her face softened and she smiled gently.  
  
"Of course I agree with you, Gohan." She said, then screamed, Gohans sensitive ears really were getting sore now.  
  
He went to find the doctor.  
  
They had moved Videl into the operating theatre, and Gohan was by his wife's side. Unfortunately, he had inherited his father's fear of needles, and he fainted as soon as the surgeon injected Videl with the anaesthetic, she still had time to roll her eyes.  
  
When he woke up, he was in a chair next to next to Videl's bed. She wasn't in it, though, he knew it was her bed because their was an incubator next to the bed that said 'Son'.  
  
Inside was the smallest baby Gohan had ever seen. She had thick, black hair and blue eyes, as all babies do when they're born. She had a small, fuzzy brown tail that she had in her hand and was sucking on the end of. She saw Gohan and gargled happily and put her arms in the air for him to pick her up.  
  
He heard the toilet flush and looked around to see Videl coming out of the bathroom. He walked up to her and they kissed.  
  
As they stood there in each other's arms, Videl spoke up.  
  
"I wanted to wait for you to wake up before we named her, it looks like you're more like your father than I thought!" They both laughed at that and Gohan blushed.  
  
Just then, ChiChi, Goku, Goten, Ox-King, Hercule, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta and even Piccolo walked in.  
  
"So where's my grand-child?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"She's over there, mum." Said Gohan as he pointed to the incubator.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have a grand-daughter! My little boy's all grown up! WAAA!" cried ChiChi.  
  
"Mum, could you please be a little quieter, Videl and I are really tiered and my ears are still really sore!"  
  
"Sorry, honey, I'm just happy."  
  
"I know you are mum."  
  
"Congratulations, son!"  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
"Well done, kid!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Piccolo!"  
  
"Vegeta! Congratulate Gohan!"  
  
"Why should I, woman???!!!"  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll be sleeping on the couch FOR A WEEK!"  
  
"Alright, alright, congratulations for getting your mate pregnant, brat."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
"What are you going to call her, brother?" asked Goten eagerly.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a while and said together, "Pan."  
  
"Oh, hello Panny-wanny, I'm your grandpa Hercule, yes I am, yes I am!"  
  
Pan gave a happy gargle, Videl lifted her out of the incubator.  
  
"Oh look, Goku! She's sucking her tail! I remember Gohan used to do the exact same thing." Said ChiChi with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Well done, boy, I'm glad that Videl married you and not some wimpy kid, I know you'll be able to look after my sweet-pea!"  
  
"Well, um, gee, thanks Mister Hercule!"  
  
"Hey, don't call me that, we're related now, call me Dad!"  
  
"I don't want to insult you or anything, but what if I just call you Hercule?"  
  
Pan yawned, there was a chorus of "aaaaaawwwwww"'s from everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta, who grunted.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: Yes, I know the ending didn't make much sense, and yes, I am British (well, actually Scottish ^_^), before you criticise me for saying 'mum'. Remember to review! If you do flame me, do it for a good reason, give me constructive criticism, not just 'that was bad, I hate you, NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!' or something like that! Anyways, please review!  
  
'till next time  
  
~!Mad Stickwoman 523!~  
  
*********************  
  
*_* 


End file.
